origin_etherealfandomcom-20200214-history
Eluva
Under Construction The Panthalassan Empire '(4930 AE - 4112 AE) was the first Empire ever to be formed and by far the most revolutionary step forward for civilization on the planet for its time. Around the year 5000, the Elven tribes of the Everlasting Steppes (Elven homeland and site of the capital, Panthalassa) began to unite under what they called the Council of the High Elves. While this was effectively the foundation for the first recorded Republic in pre-magical times, it was not the birth of the empire that would rule for some 8 centuries. Early Beginnings Around the year 4955 AE, a powerful and strong-willed elf was elected to be apart of the Council of the High Elves. His name was Acaius and he was just 23 years old when he was placed into power. During his first 2 years as a High Elf he negotiated with the other elven tribes of the Everlasting Steppes and was able to find common ground amongst them, convincing them to join the union of the tribes headed by the Council. Impressed by his diplomatic capabilities, the other High Elves began turning to him for advice as the Orcish, Human and Goblin tribes in neighboring lands began to act increasingly hostile toward each other as they began moving closer and closer to the borderlands of the Everlasting Steppes. While the Elves had a large organizational advantage over the neighboring tribes, they did not have a standing army to beat them back nor did they have any weaponry available in large enough quantity. In a legendary meeting of the Council, Acaius allegedly walked to the central podium and said ''"While we remain but a loose union scattered throughout these Everlasting Steppes, our simple form of government will not stand to the vicious enemy hordes that will, in time, come." Just one day later, after intense debate amongst Acaius and the other High Elves, they appointed him Head of the Council and gave him the power to make organizational changes to their government and then non-existent military in order to form a nation that could stand against their enemies. Throughout the years of 4954 and 4953, Acaius began recruiting the most prominent crafstman, fishermen and hunters. He ordered that the craftsman learn to work with any materials around the Everlasting Steppes necessary to create weapons that could kill from afar and durable yet lightweight armor that could be mass produced, as well as melee weapons for the main army. After much laboring, these elven craftsman revolutionized designs for short and longbows of the time, allowing for lighter weight design for both while also improving on the accuracy potential of the user. The craftsman also greatly improved the leatherwork of the time, creating very agile yet durable armor that could be uesd to protect the chest and stomach areas very well. For weapons, the craftsman turned to stone which was abundant and reasonable to craft with. They created rudimentary forms of axes and spears which for their time would have worked very well. At the same time, Acaius carried out a campaign across the tribes under his command, calling for "The bold, the strong and the willing" to help protect the land from the mounting threats posed by the Orcs, Humans and Goblins. It is believed that had they not also been at war with each other they would have turned their gaze to the fertile elven lands much sooner which would have crushed any attempts made by Acaius. As new recruits poured in to join the first army to be raised by this growing elven nation, he instructed his hunters to train them in the arts of stealth and agile killing - skills they had learned through hunting the wildlife in the nearby forested areas. This growing force was eager to fight for their lands against the perceived foreign threats and they were both equipped and trained to handle the upcoming task. Finally, the fisherman were to assemble armies of elves under their command in order to fish the local marine wildlife so that shipments of fresh food could be shipped to the soldiers as they fought along the borderlands. This was readily accepted as the business generated by this venture would have easily secured the well-being of them and their families for the duration of the war. Estimates place the resulting army between 4,000 and 5,000 in number, all trained, equipped and willing to head into battle. It was, in a sense, the first organized, professional army the world had yet seen. Road to Empire '''Early Conflicts - 4952 to 4948 Acaius, leader of the Council and now General of the first professional army ever created faced a daunting task. The southern border was very rocky and mountainous, making it highly unlikely that any forces seeking to sack villages within the Everlasting Steppes would be able to navigate their way through them. What that left was their largely open northern border which lay just past the Corellon River. Acaius decided that instead of moving past the river and trying to attack into any forces they may find, he would instead order a series of wooden defensive emplacements and a series of basecamps be set up along the river. The emplacements stood anywhere between 15 and 20 feet high and allowed for up to 4 archers to use the tower at once, enabling them to see great distances and fire at the enemy before the enemy could fire at them from the ground. In front, the river forced any invading forces to slow down and find a way through or over it - enabling the elven archers to take free shots at them while they were largely immobilized. The baescamps behind were a precaution - should the towers fall and the enemy get past, the melee warriors would be forced into combat to hold the line as the enemy forces trickled in.